The New Guys OUTTAKES!
by Dragon-Racer101
Summary: Some of the outtakes and screw ups of my story The New Guys, second fanfic, rating just incase. R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1 outtakes

The New Guys...OUT TAKES!

Naiowa: As we stated in other chapters and other stories...Dragon-Racer101 OWES NOTHING!

Author/Writer: These are the screw-ups of my other Avatar story "The New Guys" so you might wanna read that first unless you're familiar with the story.

Naiowa: I thought the new guy WAS the screw-ups!

Chapter 1: A somewhat weird interview

* * *

"OK! Places everyone! Lets get this fanfic on the road!" Dragon-Racer101 yells cheerfully, a few moans are heard from the crew as they get into their places.

"You three girls will be assisting my son in his pointless...I mean, worthless...I mean useless... I mean...Oh who cares! Anybody got something deep fried, and smothered in chocolate!" Ozai says, slumping in his lazy-boy (a/n: I think that's what those are called) umm...Throne?

"CUT! OZAI!" The author/writer yells,

"FIRE LORD Ozai" Ozai retorts,

"Whatever, we all know that Zuko's quest is pointless, but can you try and get this one line right!"

"Fine... BUT I DEMAND A FREE BAGEL!"

"Chapter 1, scene 1, take 2!"

"You three girls will be assisting my son in his pointless…I mean, important quest to find the Avatar" Fire Lord Oreo, I mean Ozai! Said to three girls, "what about the cat?"

"Aww, do you really have to take the cat! Now who am I going to play poker with!"

"You play poker?" Sakura asked.

"CUT! CUT! OZAI! YOU HATE NAIOWA! YOU WANT HER GONE!" The writer yells furiously.

"But I like Nai-"

"I'LL GIVE YOU 3 BAGELS IF YOU GET YOUR ONLY PART OF THE FIC RIGHT!"

"DEAL! NAIOWA I HATE YOUR GUTS!"

"You can forget about your birthday present then!" Naiowa yells.

After Ojai

"OZAI!"

Sorry, Ozai finally gets his lines right, we go to scene where Iroh tells Zuko of the recruits arrival.

"Prince Zuko, come quick!" The once General Iroh, but now retired General yelled, Zuko came out of his meditation, and asked.

"What is it? My magazines finally come?"

"Uhh…No, Zuko, we're doing the fic!" Iroh whispers

"Oh! Shoot! Umm…I mean…I mean…WHATS MY LINE AGAIN!" Zuko asks.

"YOU'VE BEEN SAYING IT FOR MOST OF THE SERIES! IS IT ABOUT THE AVATAR!" Aang yells,

"And you call me stupid" Sokka says, sipping his coffee.

"What the! HEY! YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO BE HERE! YOU COME IN AT CHAPTER 3 AND 9!" Zuko yells.

"Its our cameo"

"Oh, that's nice?"

"Yeah…"

"CUT! Man, how do they stand yelling cut so much!"

Zuko gets his line right after second attempt. And without any pranks or "help" from Naiowa

Now, it's the fun of Raesha messing with Zuko's head.

" 100 positive you can handle it?" Raesha asks

"YES! DAMMIT!" Zuko yells

"Are you sure that I'm sure that your sure, your sure?"

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Sorry, my bad…It's a really tricky line"

"CUT" The author/writer yells

"Ah, I see" Zuko says, ignoring the author/writer

"So yeah…wanna go get pizza later?" Raesha offers, also ignoring the author/writer

"Sure, why not"

"I SAID CUT!"

"SHUT UP!" Raesha and Zuko yell.

"PIZZA!" Naiowa yells excitedly, everyone murmurs, "pizza would be nice" and "well, we could use a break!"

"FINE! GO OUT FOR PIZZA! BUT YOU BETTER BRING ME BACK A SLICE!" The author/writer chick yells, "AND BRING ME BACK ASPRIN! LOTS OF ASPRIN!"

* * *

Short chapter, next one will be longer and funnier, so review please! Reviews make me type and update faster.

Naiowa: If nothing else

Zuko: You mean I have to put up with the outtakes and the real thing!

Keiana: Yes…MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Zuko: Cosette

Keiana: Shut up or else!

Naiowa: Just review so we can end our this agony!


	2. Chapter 2 outtakes

The New Guys...OUT TAKES!

**kayko15: **YAY! First reviewers of my stories get cookies! **Goes to give kayko15 a cookie but discovers there all gone **WHO ATE THE COOKIES! **(The girls and Naiowa who's mouths are clearly stuffed with cookies point to Zuko) **Zuko: I DIDN'T EAT YOUR COOKIES! Author/Writer: Raesha can I borrow your boomerang for a sec? **(Raesha nodds and gives her boomerang) **thank you! **(Whacks Zuko unconscious) **I like it when people write me nice reviews and say they like my story, it makes me type and update faster. Well, since someone ate all the cookies, have a bag of chocolate chips (gives kayko15 a bag of choc chips)

**ZukoKrazy**: Thank ya! I would give you a cookie but someone ate them all (glares at Zuko) Zuko: I DIDN'T EAT YOUR COOKIES FOR THE LAST TIME! Raesha: Have a bag of choc chips! (Gives ZukoKrazy choc chips) Enjoy!

**Mdalia**: Thank ya, hopefully this chapter will be funnier Naiowa: If not crazier! (Give Mdalia a bag of choc chips)

Naiowa: If Dragon-Racer101 doesn't owe a car, or anything worth mentioning besides a lizard and turtle...Why the hell would she owe Avatar!

Author: And who would put a teenager in charge of that!

Naiowa: Well, Zuko's in charge of a ship, and three girls and moi (sp?) who don't pay attention to anything he says, and well, he's 16...

Raesha: You owe Avatar?

Everyone else: HELL NO!

Last time, the horrors of chapter 1: A somewhat weird interview

* * *

Chapter 2 Outtakes: Stale Muffins and Chaos outtakes

"Ok, get in your places! Zuko! GET OFF YOUR CELL PHONE FOR THE LAST FRIGGEN TIME! SAKURA! WAKE UP! RAESHA! THERE'LL BE NO HACKING AND MESSING WITH THE SCRIPTS ON SET! NAIOWA! Oh who cares..." The author/writer says, rubbing her temples. Zuko snaps his cell phone shut in annoyance, Sakura woke with a "huh?" Raesha "awwwwwwww"-ed and turned off her laptop. Everyone else threw away the rest of his or her tea/coffee/cat nip and whatever else he or she were doing.

"Annnnnnnnnnd…. Wait for it…ACTION!"

"I think that's a yes" Keiana says, Sakura nodded.

"Now I have a question! Is that cat ship trained?" Zuko asked, Naiowa looks at Zuko with puzzled look.

"Are you!"

There is a short pause of silence, and then everyone starts laughing. "Good question Naiowa! Are you Zuko!" Sakura asks, Zuko stops laughing and looks at them with a - -;; .

"Naiowa aint even suppose talk till the 4th chapter or something" Zuko says.

"Yeah, well, we know I can talk so why bother!" Naiowa bites back.

"CUT! We all know that was funny, but get it right…Please?" The writer/Author says.

"Chapter 2, scene 1, take 2!"

"Now I have a question!...Do we get coffee after this?" Zuko asks.

"ZUKO!" Dragon-Racer101 yells. "Fine…(mutters) if Ozai gets a bagel I want a cookie" Zuko said. Dragon-Racer101 deciding the quickest way to get this done right was to give Zuko a cookie and shut him up. She picks up a cookie and throws it at Zuko, hitting his head.

"Theres your bleeding cookie! NOW GET YOUR LINE RIGHT!"

Zuko pouts and said something about throwing Naiowa at her and see how much she likes to have stuff thrown at her. Naiowa bit back with "I wonder if Zuko would care if he had his fingers bitten off"

"Chapter 2, scene 2…Take oh does anyone even notice!"

Zuko had gotten his line right, now oh who cares, read and find out…

Later that evening, Keiana, Sakura, Raesha and of course Naiowa, where headed to the room where the crew, soldiers and generally anyone who was a lower rank eat.

Keiana opens a door, and it was the janitor's closet?

"That's the smallest cafeteria thing I've seen" Raesha comments…

"CUT! You're supposed to open the left door!" Dragon-Racer101 yells. Keiana muttered something along the lines of "oh who cares".

Zuko was rambling on about plans to capture the Avatar, Iroh, had learned a neat trick, its where you look like your paying full attention, but in actually aren't.

"ZzZzZzZzZzZ…" Iroh snored! "IROH!" Zuko yells. "Huh? Wha? Oh…My fault, please continue" "CUT! IROH! We know Zuko's plans for capturing the Avatar are boring and will end up down the toilet but can you at lease _pretend_ your interested!" The author/writer says, Iroh yawns. "Yeah sure."

Then Zuko headed to where the crew/soldiers/other low rank people ate. Zuko opened the door and his crew were around the table where Naiowa was doing stand up comedy!

"Thank you! You've been a terrific audience! I'll be here until the author/writer finishes the story!" Naiowa says, the crew laughed and clapped.

"CUT! NAIOWA, SAKURA, RAESHA, KEIANA! YOUR SUPPOSE TO BEAT THE CREW UP! NOT DO STAND UP! NO MATTER HOW FUNNY IT IS!" Dragon-Racer101 yells, man I think we should call her banshee. "EDDY! YOUR NOT HERE UNTIL CHAPTER 9!"

"Take oh I lost count…"

Zuko opened the door; it was dark so he turned on the light.

"BOO!" Yelled everyone, "ITSABUNGI!" Yelled Raesha. Zuko had one of those --; and shut the door.

"CUT! LETS SEE IT DONE THE RIGHT WAY!"

"All right! Muffin darts!" Raesha exclaimed, she threw a muffin as Zuko opened the door, instead of hitting the wall; it hit Zuko's jaw.

"Uhh…Did it at lease break his jaw!" Raesha asks.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY! JUST TILL LUNCH TIME!" Zuko yells.

"No…Damn" Keiana says.

The author/writer whacks her forhead.

"CUT! GET IT RIGHT OR THERE'LL BE NO LUNCH TIME!" Well, after they got there lines right…

"Since the rest of my crew is in med bay, you three will be coming with me!" Zuko said, "what about Naiowa?" Sakura asked. "Fine, the cat to" Zuko said, not bothering to argue.

* * *

That's it for this chapter! Next time, the woes of shopping…

Zuko: Man, those muffins ARE Stale!  
Sakura: Duh!

Naiowa: Yeah, and don't get me started on the fish!

Raesha: Be nice and review please!


End file.
